


Welcome Aboard the Polis

by theodelli



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Definitely got a pirates of the caribbean vibe I guess, F/F, Finally god I've been wanting to upload this forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodelli/pseuds/theodelli
Summary: Clarke Griffin's always dreamed of living a life on the sea. Joining a pirate crew, however, was not what she had in mind. The ship's captain, while intriguing, is still most definitely an outlaw, a pirate. And Clarke shouldn't be interested in a pirate.





	Welcome Aboard the Polis

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a co-authored fic, but we don't talk as much, and I got really impatient. So I buckled down and finished the first chapter.

Clarke did not want to get married today.

The sky was thick with moister, and the clouds hovered closer to land, the Caribbean heat felt like sludge on Clarke’s skin. Each of her breaths came out shallow, no matter how much she tried to breathe in deeply. The corset and the extra weight of the wedding dress on her shoulders were nearly unbearable. Keep breathing she told herself.

She thought about her future as the wife of Captain Blake. She was a lucky woman, everyone had told her. Their wedding was the talk of the colonies. He was the youngest captain in the Caribbean, well on track to becoming a fleet admiral. The ladies in town said he was quite dashing, charming, and adored by the town; and she was the late admiral’s daughter, practically a princess, at least in the West Indies. A good match, her mother had told her, when the marriage had been arranged. Her mother had gone up to the fort an hour earlier to see to last minute preparations.

“You picked a great day for a wedding, Clarke.” Octavia told her as she walked into her room.

“ _Your brother_ picked a great day for a wedding.” She retorted, turning towards the door.

Octavia’s eyes brightened as she took in the wedding dress. “It’s beautiful.”

“And suffocating.”

“We can spar in comfier clothing later.” Octavia promised. “Just don’t tell Bell.”

Clarke faced her windows and took in another small breath. “I’d like that.”

Octavia joined her by the windows, her smile disappearing as she looked at the harbor.

“How are _you_ feeling?” Clarke asked.

“Aren’t I supposed to be asking you that question?”

Clarke shrugged. For a few moments, Octavia did nothing except stare out at the water.

She took a deep breath. “It’s been two years since he left, Clarke. I haven’t received a word or letter from him since that day, and I don’t think I ever will.”

Clarke placed her hand on Octavia’s shoulder. “Have hope. Maybe one day you’ll see him again.” Her words felt empty, even to her, but she thought she’d say them anyways.

“Maybe.” She paused. “What about you, Clarke?”

“I would’ve liked another voyage before I got married. I miss the ocean.”

Several small _thuds_ sounded in the distance. “What was—“

All at once Clarke and Octavia were thrown to the ground. Wood and debris splintered through the room as all erupted into chaos.

* * *

“Miss Blake! Miss Griffin!”

Clarke’s ears were ringing when she woke. A soldier named Atom stood over her in his red coat.

“Miss, please, you have to get up. We have to get you to the fort.”

“Octavia.”

Octavia touched her arm. “Come on, Clarke, we have to move.”

Octavia and Atom helped Clarke get up. As they made their way through the estate, Clarke saw bodies strewn in the foyer. She fought the urge to look into their faces. Many of them had cared for her in her youth; but there was no time to mourn.

They joined several soldiers; Clarke only knew one, John Murhpy, though how he became a soldier was beyond her. Most of the time, he smelled like whiskey, a lot of it.

Screams and cannon fire sounded from the town.

“Pirates.” Murphy spat.

The group moved away from the estate and followed the path to the fort, which was half a kilometer away.

After a few minutes of struggling to keep up, Clarke slowed. “Wait.” Clarke croaked. The corset made it nearly impossible for her to breathe.

“We have to keep moving!” Atom said.

Octavia rushed over to Clarke. “She can’t breathe! She’s wearing a goddamn wedding dress!”

“I’ll help you, Miss Griffin.” Atom went over to her and put her arm over his shoulder. “Let’s keep moving.”

The party continued their pace to the fort. They were a few hundred meters away when a raiding party intercepted them.

“Clarke, Octavia, we’ll try to clear a path. Stay behind us. As soon as you see an opening to the fort, run!” Atom yelled before he and the other soldiers charged the party. Clarke watched carefully for an opportunity to run, her heart crashing against her chest. When she saw that all the pirates were occupied, she grabbed Octavia’s hand and ran.

A scream rang from the group behind them. Although Clarke recognized Atom’s voice, she knew she and Octavia had to keep going. Suddenly, Clarke felt her hand yanked back. Clarke’s heart stopped as she turned and saw a pirate fling Octavia to the ground.

“Octavia!” Clarke ran to Atom’s discarded sword and picked it up.

“Hey!” She called to the pirate.

He turned around and gave a toothy grin. “What do you think you’re doing with that?”

Clarke charged and swung the Lieutenant’s sword. The pirate deflected her attack and tried to swing at her arm. He stopped and cried out in pain; Octavia’s dagger buried in his calf. Without hesitation, Clarke lunged her sword forward.

With a cry, the pirate fell backwards, the sword still embedded in his chest.

“Clarke!” She heard Octavia cry.

Clarke felt something blunt hit her in the head; and everything went black.

* * *

 A cold splash of water woke Clarke. She gasped and tried to breathe in and out through her corset, while her eyes took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. Octavia and the other soldiers weren’t with her. The hard surface beneath her rocked back and forth, and two things were suddenly very clear to her—she was alone, and she was not on land anymore.

“The Captain said no prisoners, Vaz.”

Clarke heard a young woman spoke. She looked for the source of the voice.

“Where’s Quint?”

“Why?” Clarke found the source of the voice. The woman who spoke had high cheekbones and a look of disdain at having someone who didn’t belong aboard the ship.

“Leon’s dead. _She_ killed him.” The pirate, Vaz, roughly lifted Clarke to her feet.

The reality of what had happened right before she blacked out hit Clarke, and she felt sick. It didn’t matter that she had killed a _pirate._ Her stomach still clenched at the thought of what she had done. But there was no way she was going to vomit in front of these pirates.

She needed a plan to stay alive. She had no doubt that they would kill her or _worse_ unless she had something to offer them.

A man growled as he pushed his way through to the center of the circle. “What did you say about my brother?”

The man, Vaz, tightened the grip on her arm and whipped her around to face the other pirate. “Ask her.”

Clarke tore her arm away from Vaz. “He was going to hurt my friend.” She tried to explain.

“You, _bitch_! You’ll—“

“Enough!” The woman yelled.

He drew his sword and stepped toward her. “You won’t live to see—“

“Quint, stand down.” Another voice commanded. At the sound of it, Quint froze.

A woman, who Clarke hadn’t noticed before, spoke in a harsh tone. She stood tall among the crew. Clarke could hardly believe that this man was listening to someone who was nearly twice as small as him. As Clarke looked around, Clarke realized that all of them were hanging on this woman’s words, watching what she would say next.

“But she—“

“She will explain herself first.” She ordered.

Clarke swallowed, understanding that this person was either going to be her savior or her executioner. She needed to act fast. “He attacked my friend. I was only protecting her.”

“Captain!”

“You will stay silent.”

Quint sneers and sheathes his sword.

“Well…“

“Clarke…Murphy.” A part of her didn’t know why she lied about her last name, but something in her gut told her to keep her last name a secret for now. Now that she had an alias, Clarke had to think fast. She had to make herself useful, otherwise this woman would have no reason to keep her alive. “I’ve robbed you of a sailor.”

“Yes, it seems you have.”

“I’ve been on a few voyages with my father. He was a—uh sailor in the navy before he died.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure you’ll find that my vessel is run a bit differently from a navy ship.”

The entire crew chuckled. Except for Quint. He still looked like he wanted Clarke’s head on a spike.

“I’m a fast learner, and I can fight.”

“What business does a sailor’s daughter have learning to fight?”

“Perhaps for these occasions where I’m forced to barter with a pirate for my life.”

The Captain didn’t smirk; but she did step closer to Clarke. “You have three days to prove your competence.”

“What happens if I don’t?”

“I’m sure the crew wouldn’t mind a duel; Quint would certainly love the opportunity.”

“Show me how you run your ship, Captain, and I will learn.” Clarke insisted.

The Captain looked Clarke up and down, sizing her up. “You’re very sure of yourself.” Clarke stayed silent. “Well, let’s not waste anymore time, gentlemen! The Royal Navy will be on our tail soon enough! Set sail east! Now!” The captain barked.

The entire crew dispersed quickly, disappearing below deck or scurrying up the rigging. Quint lingered a moment to glare at Clarke before he made his way below deck.

The Captain turned to Clarke. “Anya will show you the ship.”

“Lexa, shouldn’t we—“ Anya closed her mouth once the Captain gave her a look. “Yes, Captain.” Anya turned to Clarke. “Let’s go.”

They walked a few paces before the Captain called out. “Oh, and Clarke.”

Clarke turned to face the Captain.

“Welcome aboard the _Polis_.”


End file.
